City of Devils
by IncubusHelen
Summary: What if Sam had a fellow hunter there to help him out in All hell breaks loose part 1? what would have happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, been thinking of writing this for a while and i just decided to go ahead and do it. Yes i know its a short chapter, very short infact but its only to see what people think, if i get a good responce i will carry on with it XD. i know Sam and Dean arnt in this chapter but i assure you if you give me a chance they will definatly be in the next...well Sammy will be at least...and maybe glimpses of Dean if im feeling generous lol...ok i will let you read it now..**

**oh yea and it is set from All hell breaks loose part 1 and onwards, just a little idea i had about how Sammy could have done with another hunter there to help him out :) enough said now R&R please x**

* * *

Jessica awoke to her best friend's alarm clock buzzing in the distance. The brunette rolled over with a grunt trying to drown the sound out by placing her pillow over her head, but to no avail. She groggily sat up and looked around the room for the offending piece of machinery, once her eyes where set on her goal she smiled and took the knife from underneath her pillow and walked over piercing the object several times until the annoying sound had vanished, once she achieved this she lay back onto her bed with a satisfied smile playing on her small lips. 

**"I swear Jess that's the 10th alarm clock you've broke!"** the annoyed tone in her friends voice made Jessica turn to look at her with a wry grin. **"don't you realise that you could just press the off button on the top?"** The annoyed blonde added.

**"Come on Hails…now where would be the fun in that?"** Jessica tried to defend her actions, but all she received was a glare from her friend before she entered the bathroom.

Jessica knew that it would be hard living with her friend, but since the 23 year olds long term relationship had recently ended she had nowhere to stay, plus she had her current job interest in which was slowly starting to come together so she didn't have much money on top this was her personal 'hobby' which didn't pay anything at all. So in her desperation she had turned to her friend hoping to find somewhere to crash, but for the past 4 months they just seem to be down each others throats, in a loving sisterly way of course.

Jessica bunched her long dark wavy hair into a high scruffy looking bun as she swung her legs and got out of her makeshift bed, which currently consisted of the couch and a few pillows. Swiping her face with the palm of her hand out of habit the brunette made her way to the small kitchen and made herself a strong coffee, knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep now she needed something to wake her body up. Sipping the dark substance Jessica had been lost in a train of thought looking through the paper at anything suspicious which may have piqued her interest, only to have Hailey interrupting her.

**"I'm going to confiscate all your knifes"** Hailey challenged as she came to an abrupt halt in front of her friend, the blondes hair still dripping with water from her resent shower.

**"now what would be the point of that…I know where you keep yours"** Jessica said simply not even looking up from the paper. Jessica heard her friend sigh and it made her smile slightly knowing that she was right and had won the argument. It was relatively silent for the next few minutes, the only noise being the coffee machine being switched back on and footsteps around the kitchen.

**"find anything worth looking into?"** Hailey asked her friend breaking the silence. Jessica looked up and shrugged.

**"Yea…kind of, there have been a few incidents in the next town over, sounds a bit like vampires. Was going to check it out today"** Jessica answered her friend as if everything with that sentence was perfectly normal.** "You going to join me?"** she added looking up at the blonde who had now situated herself on the other side of the kitchen counter.

Hailey shook her head **"Sorry Jess some of us have to make a living, to keep a roof over our heads."** She said looking down at the newspaper in front of them both the conversation now ended.

Since they where little Hailey and Jessica had been hunting things other people wouldn't even think existed in the shadows, but they had both agreed that they would still try to live normal life's, earning their keep and living in their simple and small town. This sometimes made things difficult, but they managed to get around things. They had in the passed both been in serious relationships with men who didn't even know or understand what they did in their spare time and they tried to keep it this way, although hiding weapons had become sort of hard. Even keeping jobs and making sure no one suspected anything had started to take its toll on Jessica.

Jessica's current job as a horse trainer was making her able to hunt a lot more often. Before this she had been working as a full time waitress but she realised she wasn't getting enough time to quench her thirst for the adrenaline rush in which hunting supernatural beings gave her. For some strange reason, something she had never been able to figure out, she enjoyed hunting, enjoyed killing the very things which had killed both her and Hailey's whole families, it gave her a rush, it filled the empty space within her for merely minutes, but it was worth it too feel whole once more, even if it was brief.

Jessica briefly heard Hailey leaving the house and saying she would see her later, and something about being careful. The brunette shrugged and rested her head on the kitchen counter, the cold hardness making her smile happily, without even realising it she had fallen asleep, into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! i know its not very long again, but i wanted to at least get something up as i wont be able to get anything else done until monday, due to a horse show im at XD hope its okay please R&R**

* * *

Jessica sat up groggily _wow I must have fallen asleep_ she mentally scolded herself as she came to the decision it was dark out. After a few minutes the brunette frowned, only now taking in her surroundings and realising she wasn't in Hailey's kitchen anymore. "Was I drunk?" talking to herself was something she reminded herself wasn't the best idea. Trying to rake through her brain of any previous drinking she came up blank, all she remembered was drinking coffee and a brief memory of Hailey leaving the flat _this really isn't very good_ the brunette told herself.

Jessica stood up and walked looked around once again, only now realising she was in what looked like an old abandoned house, and it was in fact daylight, although there wasn't much light peeking through the small windows. Rubbing her face with the palm of her hand she looked down at herself and groaned realising she still had on what she had fallen asleep in the night before. "I wish I had kept my damn gun handy or something" she mumbled under her breath. Jessica began to search the room she was in for any idea of where she was, but came up with nothing but a few spiders and cockroaches "ew gross" the brunette whispered as a cockroach fell onto her shoulder and she shuddered, dropping her shoulder quickly, causing the brown insect to fall onto the floor with a quiet thud which echoed around the silence. The room she was in was very, for a lack of better words, grey. The old dusty table in the middle of the room, where she had been previously lay on stood out from everything else as it seemed out of place. She turned her attention to one of the few dingy windows and standing on her tip toes, wiped away the dirt, her green eyes peering out into the daylight. After realising the whole place looked pretty deserted she mentally told herself she should find a way out. Looking around the small room once again she tried to find something which could resemble as a weapon, coming up short she groaned as she picked up a small plank of wood, which would probably do less damage than the spider which fell of it as she lifted it off the floor, but she kept it anyway if only to make her feel slightly better. Her hand gently twisted on the door knob and she twisted it carefully, the years of training teaching her not to make a sound. The old door made a slight creak as she carefully and slowly made her way out.

As Jessica's eyes adjusted to the light she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She quickly spun her body around, her choice of weapon aimed on the object making the noise, realising it was two people she lowered the plank of wood.

"Who are you?" she asked firstly at the man and woman in front of her, the grip on the plank of wood still firm as her senses told her not to trust these people, as they usually told her not to trust anyone.

The man clad in an army uniform gave Jessica the same look as the one she was giving him, which was one of distrust "Jake" he said simply, still glaring at the brunette.

The woman behind the man seemed, slightly more shaken up by everything yet she still had a look of distrust "Lily…What the hell is this?" She answered Jessica but the question Lily asked was to anyone who would listen.

Jessica shook her head and her body relaxed slightly. A scream in the distance stopped their brief discussion and all three of them looked in the direction but not one of them made a move. Jessica didn't want to take her eyes off the two in front of her just to make sure that none of them would suddenly turn into a rabid demon or something. The man who had introduced himself as Jake began walking around the large white house, with Lily walking relatively close behind. Jessica followed them with her eyes and decided to follow too, the plank of wood still firmly held in her hand.

"Hello!? Anybody there?" Jake shouted into the distance as he carried on his journey around the large house.

"Yea just shout out…into the open, where we don't know what's out there…that's real clever" Jessica mumbled sarcastically under her breath, which received a glare from both Jake and Lily. Once they made it around the house they were met with another three people.

"Hey, you guys alright?" The tall shaggy haired man said as he came to a halt in front of them all.

"Think so" came the response of Jake who still seemed very on edge about the whole situation.

"I'm Sam" the tall man offered, trying to make the uneasy atmosphere around them disappear.

"I'm Jake" He answered, starting to relax slightly. Jessica's grip on her plank of wood loosened as she was starting to realise that no one was a threat as of yet.

"Lilly" Came the response of the woman stood in front of Jessica. Sam leaned slightly to the right to see behind Lilly and Jessica came out, plank still in her hand as she smiled at the man "Jessica" she said, joining in with the simple answers, still feeling slightly distrusting, but for some odd reason she didn't have any distrust towards the man who seemed to be taking charge of the situation, Sam.

"Anymore of you?" Sam broke Jessica out of her thoughts as he spoke up looking around and behind the brunette. "No" Jake answered before anyone else could get a word in. This Jake was really starting to bug Jessica, she didn't like him.

Whilst Jessica was thinking of ways to hurt Jake, in the nicest possible way of course another voice broke her out of her thoughts "How did we even get here? A minute ago I was in San Diego." Came the slightly calm voice of Lilly as she kept her arms close to her body, whilst looking at everyone around her, searching for her answer.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I fell asleep last night in Afghanistan." Jake answered looking at Lilly as Jessica was in a train of thought once again; she looked up between them all.

"Well, I was last in my friends kitchen, in England" Jessica's annoyed tone shot threw the shocked silence which was lingering "but it isn't a competition is it?" she said glaring at Jake before turning back towards Sam.

Things where starting to confuse her even more now, and it was obvious they where all there for a reason just as Jessica was about to say something, Sam beat her to it. "Let me take a wild guess? You're all 23?" he said sounding completely sure of himself. Jake, Lilly and Jessica both looked up in surprise at Sam "We all are" he continues, now he had Jessica's attention "And we all have abilities" Sam added. Jessica looked surprised, and slightly impressed that this guy knew so much.

"What?" Jake said, still keeping a stern look on his face.

"It started a little over a year ago?" Sam continued, ignoring Jake slightly, which made Jessica smile inwardly. She watched as the two people behind Sam nodded at what he was saying. "You found you could do things? Things you didn't think where possible?" he added, now Jessica really was listening, and she looked at this Sam intently. "I have visions, I see things before they happen" Sam informed everyone of his abilities.

"Me too" came the voice of the woman stood next to him. Jessica glanced at her briefly until she heard another, relatively excited voice coming from the man stood next to Sam.

"And I can put thoughts into people's head, make them do stuff…" That's all Jessica heard as she drowned out his, voice. Jessica needed to think things through, and if her instincts where correct, this Sam person seemed to know a lot about this stuff, hence why her interest in him was so much. Jessica swiped her palm on her face, yet again out of habit as she could hear the voices of the people around her talking. Hearing the distressed voice of Lilly beside her she looked up, but she still wasn't really listening. When voices started being raised Jessica began to listen once again, and she noticed that yet again Sam took charge of the situation.

"Who brought us here?" the voice of the Andy spoke up after a slight awkward silence. Jessica really was listening now, wanting to know if this Sam had the answer to that, and she mentally challenged him.

"Its less of a who, more of a what" he started, okay Jessica would give him that, he was on the right track "it's a erm…Demon" Sam came out and blatantly said it. Jessica smiled inwardly so she was right, he knew about stuff like this, and she was slightly happy at the fact that he seemed to know what he was talking about. And as everyone bean to talk around her she blocked them out once again, she had gotten good at this, blocking the drowning voices out, she did it a lot it made things easier if she could just stay in her own head. She watched Sam intently as he tried to explain to everyone what was happening.

"So were soldiers in a demon war to bring on the apocalypse?!" The irritating voice of Jake rang out in Jessica's ears and she smirked at the way he had put it, At least he was right.

As if reading her thoughts Sam answered him "Well when you put it like that…" Jessica smirked again, rolling her eyes as she watched from her spot as everyone started talking to Sam like he was insane. And to her surprise Sam raised his voice, and he looked kind of angry that no one would listen to him. But Jessica kept quiet and listened to his explanation having fun just staying quiet and watching him suffer. When Jake told the group he was leaving Jessica sighed in relief, glad he was gone. She watched as Sam tried not very hard, and failed, to get Jake to come back. Once it had gone quiet, Jessica decided she needed to talk to Sam.

"Hey, erm Sam…mind if I talk to you a second…in private?" she asked, ignoring the glares she got of everyone else. He nodded, although he looked unsure. Once they where far enough out of earshot Jessica spoke up.

"Are you a hunter?" she asked bluntly and watched the surprise look on Sam's face change into realisation

"Erm…yes…but how? Why'd you ask?" Sam said stumbling over his words as he tilting his head to the side slightly as if he as unsure as to where this conversation was going to lead and Jessica noted the way his body tensed slightly at her question, and how he now stood in a protective stance.

"Thought so…I am too…sorry didn't give you much help back there" Jessica smiled trying to defuse the tension in the air between them, but to no avail. "I just wanted to see if I was right about you being a hunter or something" she added looking him straight in the eye, the corners of her lips curling up again into a small smile. Sam seemed to relax slightly, but not much. Both Sam and Jessica stood facing each other, both their bodies square to the others as they looked into each others eyes, as if trying to figure the other out.

"Erm, Guys? Should we go after Jake?" came the voice of Andy, which cut through their moment; Sam looked up and nodded as he began to walk away from Jessica.

"Aww man!? Do really have to?" she grumbled, and Sam looked over his shoulder at her with a smirk as he shook his head walking back over towards the group.

Jessica trudged over and stood with her hands crossed over her chest, like a stubborn child but she followed the group anyway, in search for Jake.


End file.
